geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The truth of Disney Quests closure
Description: Located at Disney Springs West Side, this 5-story, 100,000 sq. ft. attraction houses an array of virtual reality games, fantasy adventure games, and classic arcade games. Due to space limitations, strollers are not allowed inside the building. Visitors under age 10 must be accompanied by a responsible person age 16 or older. Certain games offering prize incentives require the purchase of tokens to play. The reason for closure: Now you might be wondering how I got the information. An employee that worked there became my friend while the arcade was still opened. He seemed afraid while at work and he had some memory issues, but I soon discovered why. So right when Disney Quest opened, I paid and visited the arcade and it seemed very entertaining. Unfortunately, I didn't bring my son or any other family members, but hey, it was cheaper, which made my day better. When I arrived at the VR rides I was surprised at how fun and amazing they were. Yes, they weren't realistic, but I thought that was all they could have done back then and I accepted it as it was. However, I never had access to a locked door situated at the restaurant. Actually, only employees had access to it and some man in black... I tried to talk to them, but they would ignore me and lock the door from the inside. At some point, I found the employee I talked to you about from the start. He was the nicest employee I have met there; let's call him "Tom". He knew everything about the building and he decided to give me a tour. We ventured around everywhere that was accessible by the costumers, but I decided to ask him about the employees-only locked door. He looked at me worried and said, "Are you sure you want to know? You might regret..." I thought about it as I saw his worried expression, but I said yes. He sighed. "OK, then, if that's what you desire." We went to the door. He had the key and opened it. The room seemed dark and there was only one VR ride. It was like some kind of simulation with movements and only one person could try it at a time. The simulation seemed like a large cube from the outside and it had this movement mechanism that I have never seen before. Inside the cube there was a comfortable red chair and some kind of cables that would be attached to people's bodies... I asked the employee if I could try it and he started to speak up. "OK, look, this ride is dangerous! It is not for clients!" I responded by saying that I would just do it once and then I'd leave it. "Okay, fine, I'll let you try it, but don't tell anyone!" It was my biggest mistake. I entered the ride and Tom placed the cables on my arms, legs and body as well as my face. He closed the door and the lights turned off. It felt weird to have this many cables but at some point, I somehow got used to it. I wondered how this worked because there was no screen in the simulation. After thinking that, I think I blacked out somehow. I found myself in a pitch dark room as I heard a loud, booming, robotic voice. "Think about where you desire to be." I was confused and I called out for the voice. I received nothing so I thought about the Magic Kingdom. And I, all of a sudden, was in the Magic Kingdom. I was able to feel, hear, and smell as if I was there in real life. All the rides were the exact same as their real versions and the park seemed as happy as it ever was. But some odd stuff happened here and there, such as visitors of the park staring at me for a long while. Sometimes when I looked at them, it felt like they were not human, but they're minds. It's hard to explain how I felt when I watched them, but it was a mix of shock and confusion. Sometimes I would also see graphical glitches but somehow it still felt real. Things started getting eerie once I was exiting the park. I kept hearing my name being spoken by someone. At first it seemed distant, but the closer I was to the exit, the louder it was. When it was a few meters behind me the voice seemed broken and it started fading out. I looked behind me and I saw this glitchy-looking humanoid with flashing colors and particles. It screamed for mercy and it launched at me. Then I saw some sort of code displaying my memory and my thoughts and all my private information. A human head appeared; it was made out of numbers. "Thank you for riding the ride of the future! Please come back soon!" And I woke up inside the ride. The lights turned on and the door opened. Me:Ho-How did you make this? Tom:I have no idea, but the government built it... Tom removed the cords and my head started to hurt. However, I thanked Tom for showing me this simulation and I went back home. The next morning my memory was depleting. I forgot most of the things I did at Disney Quest. I felt paranoid and checked my cameras. There was a dark car in front of my house. Two men in black were in the front seat and they seemed to be attempting to enter, but they left as people started walking behind them. My memory became worse as time went on; I lost some of my private information and forgot about them. I had to find a way to make it stop, but to my dismay, the terrible simulation was now opened to the public as I saw the announcement on TV. Micheal Eisner tried it first. I shut down the TV and returned to Disney Quest to take down the machine, but when I arrived there a fire was occurring. It burned a whole arcade room. I was kicked out and the place closed down for 2 months. They replaced the arcades. However, the machine was found burned down, but they found a way to repair it. Also, Tom got fired while it was being repaired. Some years later Disney Quest closed down forever. The simulation was never heard from again and it just completely vanished. Good that I didn't lose all my memory to tell you this story. Please don't go looking for that monstrous machine.Category:Disney Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games